EMISSARIES SAGA
by Van reigh
Summary: GON CONTINUES LOOKING FOR HIS FATHER, AFTER CONFRONTING THE DIFFICULTIES AND SITUATIONS ON NEO GREEN LIFE, NOW SETS OUT TO CONTINUE WITH THEIR SEARCH, PARALLELLY A GROUP ASSOCIATED WITH THE MAFIA TRIES ACTIONS THAT AFFECTED TO THE IMPORTANT SECTORS OF THE


GON CONTINUES LOOKING FOR HIS FATHER, AFTER CONFRONTING THE DIFFICULTIES AND SITUATIONS ON NEO GREEN LIFE, NOW SETS OUT TO CONTINUE WITH THEIR SEARCH, PARALLELLY A GROUP ASSOCIATED WITH THE MAFIA TRIES ACTIONS THAT AFFECTED TO THE IMPORTANT SECTORS OF THE PLANET AND THE GROUPS CONTAINED IN THEM.

The mafia continues in the businesses, the ten heads are reestablished by federal heads and local, the point here is revenge by the happened thing in september.

CAP.1-hunting--

A mysterious young person delay in a complex abandonment located in the city of AMBADA, the ASIAN CONTINENT, to the southwest.

Rain falls, the young seated delay. Its scarf coffee interlaced in its neck protects it of fried like their trousers of he himself color, their green shirt of long sleeves makes the resistance between articles evident, although its particular form to get dressed is very peculiar and little practices for fried and rain.

The YOUNG PERSON looks for in his bags, struggles a little to remove something of between his clothes, seconds later manages to remove a cigarette, he watches it and account of the humid filter occurs…

YOUNG PERSON. - But that rain, it is not possible nor to be smoked, jjmmm, in truth this rain annoys-

SUBORDINATE PERSON. - Is this person, Sir? - The men arrive at the front of the young person and they ask showing to him a YOUNG subject very hurt

YOUNG PERSON. – This type which you have in very badly been and with blood, apparently is he, although I have my doubts, (it makes sick to me) ... clear is very capable, now so that they took as much, the buttock was already being congealed me to be seated here and with this rain. - the YOUNG PERSON watches to him, tipping his head of right to left… even seated and with his elbows recharged in his knees she comments…

YOUNG PERSON. - Your name? - Question with disdain while one rises later to approach the wounded man

WOUNDED MAN. - HAN-ZO- says between blood spurts that emanate of his mouth.

YOUNG PERSON-tell me… perhaps you assassinated to 15 of these stupid ones with your hands? - Questions with threatening aspect

To the questioned being a sensation invades HUNTER.

HANZO. - ( What! This subject… has a dawn ...! CHILLING)

Single HANZO fixes his battered head to the ground, fixes his glance to the black boots of the young person and subject leader, his glance is lost in the ground, not only by the wounds but for the reason speculated on from him, if it turns around to watch it to the eyes although it is a little while is his… AIM…. simultaneously the fact is asked of how it could know to the man his actions being to almost 3 kilometers of he himself ninja….HANZO reaches an obvious conclusion and consequent

HANZO. - ( IN! … to great magnitude) –

YOUNG PERSON. -tell me, I am waiting….-

HANZO. - IF… I were.-

SUBORDINATE PERSON. - Mr. KAGAME. That we do with him? - One of the subordinates questions to the young KAGAME does not pay attention to the commentary of the SUBORDINATE PERSON and even follows questioning.

KAGAME. - I have another question HANZO, tell me… Your you are by chance one of the assassins of that SEPTEMBER? –

HANZO. - uuughh, not of which you speak to me,… - responds with guidelines due to the wounds.

. - What we make with him? – The subordinates Ask.

KAGAME. - Nothing SUBORDINATED. - But head I kill many men, this type is dangerous, we would have eliminable-

HANZO fixes their glance to KAGAME by seconds, KAGAME this forehead to in front with one of the SUBORDINATES.

HANZO- ( What)-

KAGAME. - the eyes coffees, you watched them, everything an honor, stupid idiot- His glance is lost and full of ecstasies as if it had enjoyed it. The head of the SUBORDINATE explodes seconds later.

HANZO. - ( That technique, it is impossible…. the fact to slow down the effect of the rarefaction wave because of the impact, that technical! …. the result is not the one that intrigues to me but….! DELAY.)-

KAGAME. - leave him. - gathers his long black hair.

The subordinates who are single obey and they go away, silence seizes of the cold place, single HANZO he can think about surviving, he crawls to the door, his objective is to arrive and to leave the place, the blood slips next to that assassinated by KAGAME, HANZO with the sores and hurt from a lost battle he arrives at the end of the doors, recharges to the wall of the complex… the place where KAGAME was seated.

HANZO. - tgh… That type, uuughh, demons… I believe that it will free it, the important it is the time in which it will recover to me, but… that type… is…… a demon- His hand goes to chest to remove medicines hidden in its clothes…

TRUCK

VOICE. - You needed medicine. to cure what I did.-

The blood slides by the HANZO chin… dripping in the ground the red liquid…. a hand this crossed by the HANZO mouth. The hand slides by the throat until giving exit him by the nape of the neck and later by the wall, consequently the body falls…

RING RING

VOICE. - Hello? … -

KAGAME. - I thought that you would take more. –

VOICE. - The subject I escape, but it seems that the dreg of those useless men brought it until here-

KAGAME. - If, but you know that they catch hurt subjects, single they like the carrion,… but…. So that you let it go? –

VOICE. - I thought that serious very well for our group, (although I have another reason), I deduced that you would persuade to him so that she was united. –

KAGAME - It seems that you continue being very silly just as always… although this time you were mistaken. -

VOICE. - ALREADY, ALREADY. You do not annoy to me with that, better I go to where these so that you leave those stupidities -

KAGAME. -… KOMORO… always you will be a boy, in addition a stupid boy and presumptuous -

KOMORO. – Better shut up,you are the one that less enabled these to give advice me stupid-

THUG

KAGAME. -Already hung to me-

TICK….RING RING

KAGAME. - (I ask myself who will be the next one)… jeje- he delays on the telephone while it makes another call. After seconds obtains answer.

KAGAME. -… if…hey, the subject, I want to talk with him? … I wait….-

To kilometers of where this KAGAME, a building contains to the subject for which it asks KAGAME….it seems beaten and in very badly state KAGAME this dice smiles in rain… the prelude of history.

NEXT CHAPTER

--Numbers: the gestation of persecuting—

It is a history that was written in Spanish originally, pardon if some words are not the adapted ones with the syntax


End file.
